


I just want to be loved, hugged and fucked

by galexyzalex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Caught, Female Hinata Shouyou, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hinata is the only one strong enough to make a move, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Lace Panties, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Night Stands, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, Shameless Smut, Skirts, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexyzalex/pseuds/galexyzalex
Summary: Nishinoya walks in on Hinata and Kageyama and decides he wants to feel included, for once
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 77





	I just want to be loved, hugged and fucked

"Are you nervous?" Hinata asks, his head resting on the outline of Kageyama's heartbeat. Having the ability to hear it's every pump, attentively paying attention to the point her boyfriend could have almost questioned the gesture. 

"For what?" Kageyama replied, "I'm fine."

Which meant, as everyone knew, he wasn't fine. 

And not being fine, meant Hinata had to take matters into her own hands. Meaning, her boyfriend was about to get the best blowjob of his life. 

Slowly, Hinata crawled out of Kageyama's embrace, slithering down his body and stopping where his belt sat. Making sure to give him the eye while she unbuckled the belt and leisurely pulled down a few centimetres of his pants to reveal his boxers. 

"You don't need to do that, babe. I'm fine. I promise." His words were slow and hoarse, but not convincing. 

If anything, Hinata felt her stomach fill with butterflies from the received nickname, and her vagina leak through her panties. Which, admittedly, was a sign to herself this wasn't entirely for Kageyama. But, in fact, she wanted to be fully herself. To have her boyfriend's glorious dick shoved down her throat until he released. 

"Shut your fucking mouth." She spat back. Easing her hands to the bare skin covered by Kageyama's boxers, groaning at the way it felt so light, yet heavy sat in her hand. 

If Hinata was honest with herself, she never imagined Kageyama to be so big. It seemed like something from a movie. Well, a very sexual and more than likely age-restricted movie. 

In a swift and impossibly fast motion, Kageyama's pants were hung around his ankles, cock sprung free and Hinata wasting no time on preying on him. 

She licked her lips sensually, eyeing him for a minute or two, before leaning down in taking around half his length, around 4.5 inches, into her mouth, and down her throat. 

Hinata wanted nothing more than to have Kageyama's cock pounded into her throat, but she knew he had boundaries and that was one. Doing something that seemed so wrong, something that-in some cases-was considered assault. 

"Oh god..." Kageyama whispered, "You're killing me."

She pulled off, "Quit pretending you weren't practically begging me all night. Yet, somehow, I ended up being the one on my knees." 

He groaned, head flung back and just minutes, maybe seconds, away from release-before the door was pushed open and a figure entered the room without knocking, nor having any idea what was going on. 

Hinata pulled off, covering herself and Kageyama''s lower region once she heard the other person enter the room. Her face was beaming red, and neither boy knew whether that was from how hard she sucked, or pure shame and embarrassment from being caught. 

"The fuck, Noya?" Kageyama hissed. "Get out!" 

Nishinoya frisked the sight before him, waited a moment, before shaking his head, "No." 

"What do you mean, 'no,' we're kind of busy here! Would you please just not be a pain in the ass, for once?" Hinata argued. Alike her boyfriend, needing to release but being temporarily unavailable to do so, since their stupid, idiotic teammate who, though she wouldn't admit it, was decently attractive, would not leave. 

"Because I want what you have," Nishinoya admitted, "Ok? I just want...someone to love me like you two. Is that such a bad thing?" His head hung low, and he seemed lonely. Truly lonely, and Hinata wanted nothing more than to hug the poor boy. 

So she sighed, "I'm sorry. Come here." 

Which Nishinoya did without a second of thought, joining the couple on the bed, and smiling sadly. "Sorry, I know I'm annoying. But...what can I say, loneliness does shit to you." 

Even Kageyama-seen as heartless-spared his own trail of emotion. Making the effort to pat Nishinoya on the back, and rub small and gentle circles on his back. 

"Why aren't you with the guys?" Hinata asked. 

Nishinoya shrugged uncomfortably, "They wanted to get some drinks...figured it'd be best if I stayed, they said."

"Oh...I'm sorry, dude. That really sucks...you're welcome to stay with us however long you want!" Hinata suggested. Receiving an unimpressed sigh, presumably since his lower half was still hard, and the blanket barely covered it. 

"Are you sure?" Noya asked, "Because...you know, I can leave if you would prefer? You looked pretty busy..." 

Kageyama shrugged, "Don't worry about it. We'll watch a movie or something...horror?" 

"That sounds cool...thank you. Sorry, uh, to disturb you." 

Kageyama and Hinata shared a smile, "Don't stress. You're our friend, yeah? We care for you. Always." 

While Nishinoya tried leaning over to give his friends a graceful hug, he-somehow-leant against Kageyama's erected lower region, causing him to moan out and almost immediately cover his mouth with a hard slap. He was utterly embarrassed. How had he not been able to control himself? Nishinoya was probably so uncomfortable, he thought. 

"I'm sorry!" Nishinoya panicked, removing himself from the bed almost instantly. Face bright red, and oddly enough, blaming the situation on himself. 

"Don't be sorry..." Kageyama insisted, tucking even more of the blanket around himself, covering his, now very visible, erection.

Hinata picked up on that, and within a few seconds, decided she wanted to make her boyfriend's life a living hell. 

Which consisted of her lifting the bedsheets and grinning at the way Nishinoya's eyes landed, and stayed, on Kageyama's cock. His leaking, pink-tipped, glossy cock. If Nishinoya was staying, Hinata figured, the least she could do was included him as he asked. 

"Do you like this, Noya?" Hinata smiled. Batting her eyelashes and almost tempting herself to twirl her short hair for the two boys now staring blankly. 

"I..." Noya was speechless. Never had he ever thought about another person, man, no less, in such away. This was completely new. And he felt disgusted in himself because he did enjoy it. Way too much than he should have. "Isn't that a bit...odd to ask?" 

Hinata shrugged, "Not as odd as your continuous staring."

Kageyama, nor Nishinoya, knew whether that was a joke or not. Which made the situation more uncomfortable, if possible, than it had been before.   
  


“I’m sorry!” Noya spoke suddenly, the pause between Hinata’s remark falling too long for his liking. After all, he was known for the biggest mouth. “I wasn’t trying to make you guys think I-“

”-Shut up.” Hinata rolled her eyes, before giving her boyfriend a smug smirk, and leaning over to press her lips against Nishinoya. Receiving gasps from both boys surrounding her. 

Surprised, shocked, and potentially angry gasps. She wasn’t too sure and had no intention of finding out. 

Once lips were apart, Hinata chuckled softly. 

“You’re a really good kisser.” She cooed.

”I...what the fuck?” Noya mumbled. Because, as he said, what the fuck? 

“Babe...why the fuck did you do that? Are you trying to get me going? You can’t kiss someone else!” Kageyama hissed, “And Nishinoya, no less!” 

Noya blinked, “Thanks.” He, although understanding Kageyama’s fury, was fairly hurt by that comment. 

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Both of you shut up. Why don't you try it? Just kiss." 

Kageyama's eyes grew wide, "What! Why the hell would I do that? I'm not gay!" 

"Neither am I!" Noya added reluctantly.

"So what?" Hinata eyed the two boys, "A simple kiss doesn't make you gay. Reacting the way you are now, does, though. Don't worry. I won't tell."

Nishinoya shook his head, "No way. I'm not kissing your boyfriend." 

"It's only for fun. I would never force you...but if you wanted to experiment, or anything."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, "Are you...sure?"

Hinata nodded, "If you're both comfortable." 

Nishionya glanced to Kageyama, and they both shared a hesitant nod. Before leaning in slowly, stopping when their lips were just inches apart. 

"Are you sure?" Kageyama whispered. 

"Yes." Noya reassured, "Are you?" 

"Totally." 

Their lips connected, barely a peck, until Noya moved closer and the kiss fell deeper. His tongue somehow slipping to Kageyama's mouth, exploring every inch and moaning out. 

Hinata just watched. Feeling her stomach bubble again, and despite her confusion, she knew well enough Nishionya was definitely one of the causes. Maybe she really did kiss him because it's him, not just to piss off Kageyama. 

And apparently, it seemed, Kageyama wasn't complaining either. 

"Fuck..." Kageyama mumbled once he and Noya's lips disconnected. Feeling nothing, and somehow everything. 

"Enjoy yourselves?" Hinata asked, "It's been seven minutes."

Noya blushed, anxiously itching his neck and trying to do everything to wipe the grin off his face. 

"That was really hot..." Hinata admitted, "I'm so turned on..."

"You...really?" Kageyama asked, "Show us." 

Hinata smirked, reversed roles, it seemed. 

"How do you mean?" She asked politely. 

Kageyama smirked and nudged Nishinoya, "Watch. Get on your knees beside the bed." 

Which she followed immediately. Her skirt was higher than usual, due to the many movements. Resulting in the boys having a clear view of her ass barely fitted by her lace, baby pink panties. 

She kneeled and looked up to her boyfriend, waited a few seconds before her eyes shifted to Noya. 

"Go ahead," Kageyama spoke, nudging Noya again.

In which Noya raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Tell her what you want her to do. She'll fucking do it."

"But...she's your girlfriend?"

Kageyama scoffed, "What, and we didn't all just suck faces? I'm permitting you, dude. Take it or leave it."

Nishinoya smiled before his attention was back on Hinata. He carefully lifted his finger to graze across her lips, watching the saliva coat them once she moved and his fingers were down her throat in a second. She licked around, sucking and swallowing around his fingers, causing him to stare. 

"Wait until she's on your cock." Kageyama whispered, biting his lip at the sight of his girlfriend sucking on someone else. One of their best friends, no less.

Nishinoya was amazed, this was the most he'd ever heard Kageyama talk. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he never felt hornier. From both teens. 

"Maybe I do like guys..." Noya moaned, his head flying back, landing on Kageyama's chest. 

"Yeah," Kageyama whispered in his ear, "Maybe I do, too." 

For the second time, their lips met. Kageyama, though, was first to make the move. His tongue licking against Noya's lips, to sucking on his tongue.

"Are one of you boys gonna touch me?" Hinata asked. 

Causing the two boys to give her a smug grin. This would be good. Perfect, even. 

Noya helped Hinata back to the bed, helping her lay on the bed and again, asked Kageyama through his eyes for consent. Of course, after asking Hinata. 

Which they both gracefully agreed with. 

Slowly, Noya pulled Hinata's panties down and almost drooled. 

"Dude..." He whispered, leaning down after a minute and licking a strip across her clit. 

"Fuck!" Hinata gasped. "Do that...like, a lot!" 

Which Noya did. He continued licking and sucking at the one spot until he was tapped on the shoulder and told to move aside. 

Replacing him, Kageyama sucked his own middle finger, before slowly injecting in Hinata, his thumb continuing to rub against the clit, while he pushed in and out. 

Causing Hinata to fall apart, moaning loudly for a while, until she found her hands thrown through Kageyama's hair, pulling him up and taking a second to breathe. 

"Someone..." Hinata paused, "Someone fuck me." 

Noya and Kageyama's eyes fell to one another. Equally questioning who would be actually performing the sexual part. 

At least, until Hinata said, 

"After you blow one another. Noya first." 

Their eyes flew open. Neither had experience in that area, but both equally open to trying. After all, they've sucked one another's tongues. How different could a dick be? 

Noya's pants were down in an instant, head laid back on a pillow as he awaited the apparent magic to go forward. 

Kageyama took a deep breath, before leaning down and talking about two or three inches of Noya in his mouth. Undoubtedly gagging at just that. But keeping his composure and trying again and again until he successfully managed a fair amount. 

"God, that feel's good..." Noya moaned, "Suck." 

Which Kageyama did. Hollowing his cheeks, and almost releasing himself at the sound Noya made to that. 

And when it came time for Noya to release, the door trying to be turned made every sexual feeling go away instantly. His heart dropping, instead. Because this meant their friends were back, and if he hadn't locked the door, would've been caught doing a lot more than what they expected. 

"Dude, stop!" Noya whisper-shouted. 

Kageyama pulled off, "Why? Did I do it wrong?"

"No it felt fucking incredible...but someone's here."

Suddenly, shouting was heard at the door. Their friends, obviously, wondering why the door was locked. 

"I'm having a shower!" Noya decided, "You two answer and...just, be causal! They can't know!" 

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Are you ashamed?" 

Nishinoya chuckled. "No, love. But I'm not telling them something if none of us got to fucking come." 


End file.
